The present invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more specifically, to diagnosing faults in such engines.
Gas turbine engines are used in aeronautical, marine, and industrial applications. In the aeronautical application, gas path or performance related faults are typically detected using flight-to-flight trending. Changes in sensed parameters are identified between a current flight and a previous flight. If multiple parameters are trended, then the pattern in the changes may be sufficiently distinct to allow classification (i.e., diagnosis) as a specific fault. With flight-to-flight trending, data scatter may occur, and such data scatter may be of a same order of magnitude as the fault effects to be identified.